


Bestiality Not!Fic

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Malia's coyote form is male, Notfic, Outdoor Sex, Puppy Play, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: My first not!ficStiles decides to prostitute himself to help his Dad with bills, but Peter picks him up and pays him to fuck his "wolfdog" and "coydog", as well as himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You (two) and Me Make Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233108) by [MasterKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane). 



> I've never written a not!fic before, so here goes. If it inspires you to write it into a proper fic, please do! Just credit this as the prompt or whatever.
> 
> This kind of started as a way to fill my craving for Malia with a male coyote form that I've been having since I wrote "You (two) and Me Make Three" (see second chapter). It'd be a different universe, but I just love that idea.

John is falling behind on the bills, possibly exacerbated by medical bills, so Stiles decides to try prostituting himself. He doesn't really dress up or try to be too obvious, and since he knows all the cops in Beacon Hills, he's not worried about accidentally soliciting one and getting arrested. The first time he's propositioned is by a man old enough to be his father (Peter), but he's hot and has a nice car, and invites him to his place to discuss, and promises to gives Stiles a down payment if he agrees. So Stiles goes with him.

Peter says he's just opened a reserve for wolfdogs and coydogs, since they can't be owned as pets. Peter introduces him to Derek and Malia, who Stiles is pretty sure are just straight up wolf and coyote respectively, but Peter at least assures him that while they aren't domestic, they are tame. He explains that he wants Stiles to fuck them, which Stiles is interested in, but concerned, since he's still a virgin. So Peter decides he'll take Stiles first, and they can do the "dogs" next time if Stiles still wants to. He pays Stiles for fucking him, and when Stiles shows up next time, gives him the down payment before Stiles fucks Derek or Malia. Peter insists Malia is a lady, despite the fact that she's obviously male.

"You have a feminization kink with your coyote?"

"If I made you wear a skirt when she fucks you, I would have a 'feminization kink' _with_ 'my coyote'," Peter smirked.

"That would be extra."

Stiles figures it's just Peter's preference, but doesn't see any reason not to go along with it. He also catches on pretty early in their relationship that the whole "reserve for wolfdogs and coydogs" is a total lie, but he doesn't fuss, and doesn't report Peter.

Peter texts Stiles during the day and tells him to come over, to which Stiles informs him he'll have to wait until after school. Peter says he's not a very good prostitute if he's not available, but Stiles explains that he's only part time, so Peter will just have to deal with it. He continues seeing Peter and his canines regularly, and eventually his dad notices he's not home a lot, and mentions seeing (or that one of his deputies told him they saw) Stiles' jeep at the Preserve, or asks where Stiles is getting the money. Stiles tells him Peter's paying him to help maintain the property.

Stiles always fucks the dogs outside, getting more comfortable and confident walking around naked and playing with them while Peter usually sits nearby or on the porch and watches. Sometimes he fucks Stiles inside, and sometimes he'll fuck him in front of Derek and Malia to remind them he's the "alpha" of their little pack. Either way, he lets Stiles inside to use his shower and clean up, sometimes he'll make him food and Stiles will stay for lunch on weekends, or even dinner, and then spend the night when his dad's on night shifts. He leaves the jeep at home then, in case someone comes by, and either walks or gets Peter to drive him. Sometimes Peter compares him to the dogs, gets into breeding kink and puppy play, but he still treats Stiles as human most of the time when they're not fucking.

Peter decides to reveal he's a werewolf. Stiles takes it in swing, and Peter starts knotting him during sex sometimes as well, and letting out other wolfy things like claws and growls that set off Stiles' danger kink. Stiles also gets to see some of his reflexes/agility/strength.

Stiles starts noticing that sometimes when he wakes up, he feels like he's been freshly fucked, even if he hasn't seen Peter in a couple days, and keeps finding sexual fluids that aren't his own. Since he doesn't know that Derek and Malia are a werewolf/werecoyote, he doesn't realize they have been sneaking into his room at night in their human form to fuck him in his sleep. He assumes it's Peter, since he has no doubt the man could easily get in through his window, and confronts him that he's not for free just because he's sleeping. Peter agrees, but tells him he has no proof. He offers Stiles a video camera to record it. The next time Stiles notices he's been fucked, he tries to watch the footage, but can't get it to work, so he takes it to Peter (something Peter planned so he would be present to explain and reassure Stiles so he wouldn't freak out when he saw what he assumed were random strangers climbing into his room and fucking him in his sleep). When he sees Derek and Malia fucking him, he's confused and concerned, but Peter explains, and then takes Stiles out to show him. Derek and Malia change into their human form when Peter tells them to, a little sheepishly, before submissively approaching Stiles and seeking his reassurance as their alpha's mate. Stiles isn't really mad, but he's just trying to wrap his head around it, since for months he's believed they were something they aren't. He gets groomed and puppy piled by the two very naked Hales (which has to be explained to him too).

Sometimes Derek and Malia will be with him in their human form, but they still prefer spending most of their time covered in fur, running about the Preserve. They'll still sneak into his room some nights, sometimes Peter too, and sometimes Stiles is even awake for it. Sometimes he'll wake up with one or more hot bodies pressed up against his, sleeping.

When he graduates and turns 18, he moves in with Peter, who gives him a collar, which he wears whether he's on two legs, or doing puppy play on four. When he's being a puppy, he won't wear any other clothes, and sometimes Peter will lie outside on the ground with a naked Stiles cuddled up to his clothed form, and two furry bodies piled/cuddled against them to keep Stiles warm, even in the evening while some of them nap.

Possible one-shot/epilogue:  
The sheriff finds out, and joins in. It's after Stiles has moved in with the Hales, John may or may not know about werewolves, and it's more of a one time or occasional thing than him joining them in a 5 person relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where to mention it, but there's probably also Daddy kink, and might be various Halecest, threesomes, foursomes, etc. The tagged relationships are just the main pairings.
> 
> Also, Stiles decides he's comfortable with Peter and his requests, so he decides on his own not to seek other customers, but Peter might also offer him extra money to be his only client. UPDATE: This is probably before and why he complains about Stiles saying he's unavailable. Stiles reminds him he paid to be his only client, not for Stiles to always be available.


End file.
